A world without goku
by The fanboi
Summary: In a world without goku how will Earth's Hero's manage. A new Hero will emerge. He will cleanse all evil. His name... Alexander. OC's, OCC Characters, and takes a darker turn than dragon ball z.
1. The beginning

**Hi there my name is Fanboi and welcome to my first fanfiction. Now before you press out listen to me first OK. This idea has been in my head for a while. So I thought hey why not. Trust when I say you'll like it, this story is a bit slow going at first but it'll pick up soon enough. So on to the story shall we?!** **Warning!! This story takes a darker turn than dragon ball so you have been warned. *PS it's not super dark OK good bye*** **I do not own dragon ball dragon ball z and ect.If I did I wouldn't be here.**

Darkness. Darkness is inside of all beings.Some more than others.Like the evil overlord know as Friza, the supposed perfect being known as Cell, the being who is destruction incarnate Majin Boo, and many more. But just like there is darkness there is light inside all of us.The light is always at battle with the dark. In the beginning, things were balanced but as time went on the darkness prevailed and unleashed monstrous evils. All seemed lost until the warrior of light emerged. The warrior's name, I think you know quite well, his name is Son Goku. They were unable to stop him He defeated them one by one. Soon the universe would be balanced once more. However, this is not a story about him, this is a story about another, a boy named Alexander. This takes place in a far off dimension identical to Goku's except for one thing. Yes, one person would change everything that you know. He would change his world and everything in his universe.He will become the immortal known as the Draconium Ascension. [ best name I could think of ]...And to think it all started as simple genetic engineering on a baby. Now before I go any further and ruin the fun let's watch as Draconium comes into existence...

 **[? pov]**

Pain. Blood curdling horrible pain. These where the thoughts of Nacara as she lay on a hospital bed giving birth to her son. As she looked around the hospital room for something, anything to vent her anger and pain she fell short. Within the next few seconds the pain worsened feeling almost as if her womb was being torn apart. She could hardly bare it any longer. With one more desperate attempt to hold in her cries of pain, she broke. She let out a scream that rivaled a lion's roar. As she composed herself, thoughts sped through her brain. _is the baby OK? is it supposed to be this painful? and will I be OK?_ She was quickly ripped from her thoughts when another spike of pain, somehow worse than the last, rippled across her body. This time with no resistance she let out another horrific scream. Before Nacara could scream anymore, a voice said in a calm tone, "Miss, calm down we're almost there. I'm going to need you to push a few more times alright." She looked at him in disgust and thought " _easy for you to say you're not the one pushing! This shit hurts_!" Almost like reading her thoughts he said " now I know it hurts but you have to bare it for the baby to come out safely". She went silent and simply nodded her head in anticipation for the worst pain yet - she had no idea. With that the person said "good now on the count of three... one...two...three- he was cut off by the sounds of a high pitched scream that almost broke his ear drum.

 _two hours later..._ Two hours! Two harrowing hours which felt more like two days! All that time I was feeling extreme pain. To say I wasn't prepared would be an understatement. I almost passed out three different times but in the end it was worth it. I would go through it a thousand times if I could see his face in front of me right now. He had black hair so dark that it looked like an endless void. A good healthy body that any new born should have. The baby's face could only be described as porcelain in action. His eyes were a surprise at first glance. They were different colors, one was a deep black with little specks of gold and red while the other was pure white like an endless abyss. However, what surprised me the most was when his tiny eyes slowly morphed into my eye color, hazel blue. I was shocked at first but shook it off. It doesn't matter what it is...no not it **he**. He is **my** son and I will protect him no matter what. As Nacara made that silent vow she thought on how she came to this point. After all without their help none of this would be possible.

 ** _(Third person pov/ flash back )_**

Cara was infertile, no matter how much she tried to get pregnant with her husband she just couldn't. It broke her and put her into deep depression. For 3 years she sealed herself off from the rest of the world except from her husband Warren. During that time he tried to help her, get her going again, but there was no change. After so long in depression, she started to lose her friends, family and loved ones. Each couldn't take it to see her like that, so in the end they left. Not long afterwards Warren left as well. When her husband left she completely lost herself. She broke, tried to commit suicide and almost died because of it. She was sent to a mental hospital shortly after. Once released, after a year, she was over her depression and tried to come back to society. The key word here _is **tried**_ but she couldn't. Those who once saw her as a daughter, friend, or wife all rejected her leaving her to herself.She was alone and felt empty...until **_they_** came.

 ** _(Quon pov)_**

 _As I open my eyes I see them. The people that left me when I needed them the most. **My family, my friends, and my husband.** As I reach out to try but fail to reach them, they simply turn there heads towards me and look at me with disgust. Then they start to walk away. I yell and scream for them to stay to give me one more chance, they don't stop._

I bolt straight up in my bed in a cold sweat. As I look around I finally remembered were I was, **Japan.** last month I was released from the mental hospital, but befor I left, my **family** handed me keys to a residence in Japan. I quickly shake my head and say" no use complaining about it now, today's a new day. Which means a new me." I get up from my bed and walked into the bathroom to look in the mirror. She is 6'6 a black woman with pitch black hair and hazel blue eyes. Her body was nothing to scoff at either. She had a decent amount of muscle mass from her younger years of being a delinquent and her training **(story for another time).** Her whole body emitted an aura of power and authority. The thing that stood out most was her face. She had a young looking face for someone of her age. Her cheeks looked like they were carved from marble, she had a very visible scar going from her eye to her lip. After gazing at herself for a good minute she shook herself out of her thoughts and started her day.

 ** _line break (2 hours later)_**

After getting ready for the day I walked to my kitchen. The kitchen it's self was a average one. It had all the basics, a stove, fridge, microwave, etc. There was one thing that stood out though, above the fridge hanging on the wall was two dual welding revolvers, in an X formation. Both revolvers were painted pure black with red stripes along the sides. on each side of the revolver was a name. _unlimited and growth [ I know the names doesn't sound good but there's a reason why there named that]._ These guns are her most prized possessions. For a good reason too, they saved her ass far to many times not to be. she sighs as she remembers the first time she got these weapons. But she she shakes those thoughts away and continues on. [ Ha you thought I was going to do a flash back please that would reveal to much hahaha*cough* cough] Quon thinks on what she wants to eat, should it be ramen... Nah pretty bland if you ask her. Then a light bulb blinked to life on her head. " Haven't had that in a while, hmm why not"she thought. Quon shrugs and walks towards the fridge.

( **line break 30min)**

 **Quon sat down on her couch with** a loud thud. In her hands were a piping hot bowl of mac and cheese.she was about to dig in when... _knock knock._ She almost dropped her food on the floor, but thanks to years of training and beatings she caught it right before it hit the ground. Sighing a deep breath of relief she put the bowl on the table that was infront of her. Once she put the bowl down her face quickly turned into a scowl. This wasn't because of anything special she just really didn't want any company right now. She sighed once more and let her face relax. She started walking towards the door. She was about to open it, but decided to take a peek at who it was through a window near the door. She was about to see who it was but then... _knock, knock, knock! 'ugh can't this guy wait a minute, what a impatient fellow'_ she thought. Figuring that she'll just see him/her any way she shrugged and opened the door. " whatever your selling I d-" she stopped mid sentence looked at the two people infront of her and thought ' _well FUCK I wish I looked through the window now so I could prepare my self mentally for the MotherFucking red ribbon army'._ First she looked at the man to the right of her. He looked fairly normal at first glance , mid 20s-30s, black hair, brown eyes, he has some muscle, so he probably works out 3-4 times a week. he wore a white T-shirt, blue geans, and red sneakers. that's all good and dandy but if you looked closer you would notice some things. For instance on his left hand he has four rings, each which has a different gem. one has a ruby, another one has a diamond, the third one has a topaz, and the last one has a gem she's never seen before. it was pitch black with hints of gold around it. in the middle there was... something, she couldn't explain it exactly, it's like the very essence of light was in it, but it only covered a single part of the gem as if it's missing bits and pieces of it. she quickly shook her head, and looked at the next person to her left. There was only three words to describe him Buff As Hell. this man had long blond hair with a hint of grey in it. his eyes were covered by sunglasses so she couldn't get a good look at them. his body _good god_ _his body_ , if you took the top ten body builders in the world and mushed there muscle mass to gether they still wouldn't have nothing on this guy. He was like the hulk but smaller. he wore a huge black leather jacket with the words ' Bitch bring it I dare yah'. But what really got her was the red ribbon army sign on the upper left corner on his jacket. If it wasn't for her training she received, she's pretty sure she would be scared Shitless right now. she thought of running back in the kitchen and grabbing her guns, so she would be able to defend her self. But befor she could think on that the first one spoke. " ah I assume your Quon correct?" She slightly inclined her head. " wonderful then let me introduce myself, my name is yami, nice to meet you". once more she inclined her head. " this big fellow's name is Bob he's here for my protection say hello bob" Bob just grunted. " now that's not nice Bob sho-Quon cut off there bickering and said " OK get to the point before I slam this door shut and pretend this didn't happen". Yami raised an eyebrow and started chuckling. " That's exactly how they said you would act. But your right we should get down to business, may I come in mis Quon?" She hesitated, she knew she could just slam the door and be over with it, but she had a feeling that wouldn't work. she could try to grab her weapons but her instincts are telling her other wise.She slowly nodded her head and moved to the side. Yami had a huge smile on his face at this point and gladly walked in. Bob was on his tail but stopped at the door. the reason he's too big to fit in the door. Quon sweat dropped at that while Bob grunted. Yami simply said " Bob it's OK buddy just stay out here, plus I doubt the ceiling is tall enough for you anyway". Bob looked at yami then back at Quon then back at yami and back at Quon then he sighed and grunted. Bob then proceeded to sit down and survey the area. Quon just sweat dropped at this. she then guided yami to her couch.

 ** _(End of flashback Quon pov)_**

They came with a deal one couldn't no wouldn't refuse. something I always wanted, a child. However there were two limitations. One the baby's father would be picked by the army, and two the baby will be geneticly engineerd. To her these limitations weren't much. No matter how her baby looked she would love and cherish him/her. She shook herself out of her thoughts, and looked at her child with a smile. ' I will always protect you, I promise you that'. " My little Alexander".

 ** _( time skip 11 years 3 months third person)_**

We see a young man on a cliffs ege looking over the beautiful scenery of the sun coming up for the morning. As he looks over at the wasteland infront of him he hears a voice call him" Alexander it's time for dinner" As Alexander turns around we see he's 5 foot seven with a lean build that makes him look agile and quick. He has miss matched eyes one black and one white, but they quickly turn into a hazel blue. he's wearing a black T-shirt with a pair of blue geans and black sneakers. " coming mom" said Alexander as he ran towards his mother. unknown to them they are about to face a threat that will affect the entire world.

 ** _Hi there welcome to the end of the chapter. I really hope you injoyed reading I know I loved writing it._**

 ** _for each chapter that has a new character or characters there power levels will be shown down here so yeah. bye bye I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can._**

Cara (no weapons ) : 25

Cara (with weapons): ???

Yami(normal):21

Yami( with???) :???

Bob: 30

Bob(rage mode) : 40

Alexander (baby): 5

Alexander (11year old) : ???


	2. announcement

I am moving this story to wattpad.

My account on wattpad is king drack bloodsworn. Bye bye!


End file.
